


It's A Process

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Positive Cecilos Fic Drive, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to live with a partner is a process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Process

There are about three things Carlos learns by the end of the first week in the new house:

  1.        Despite life’s natural chaos, Cecil is absolutely adamant about keeping the closet ordered by color, fabric, and ability to gain sentience.
  2.        For all of its thickness, more of Carlos’s hair ends up in the shower drain than he thought he had on his head.
  3.        Building a bookcase is harder than inventing a danger meter when the only directions provided are in Biblical Hebrew, Double Spanish, and an eldritch language even Cecil can’t identify.



“Carlos.”

“Hmm?” Carlos barely looks up from his notes to look at Cecil standing in the doorway of his home office.

“Carlos, your navy, silk, absolutely non-sentient lab coat is next to my pink, cotton, sometimes sentient sundress. You know it’s not supposed to go there.”

“I’m sorry Cecil, I forgot. I’ll move it later.”

“And you forgot to clean out the shower drain this morning.”

“Again, I’m sorry. I’ll clean it when I move my lab coat."

“I already cleaned it. I want you to remember to clean it out tomorrow.”

Carlos rubs at his forehead, setting his definitely-not-a-pen on the desk, and turning to face Cecil.

“I promise I will. I’m really busy right now, though. Can we talk about all of this tomorrow?”

“Later we have to figure out the bookcase. Old Woman Josie said she might know some chants that’ll make putting it together easier.”

“Right, yeah, sure. But seriously, Cecil. Can this wait? I’m supposed to have this paper submitted for review by midnight and there’s still a lot of work to be done.”

“Fine.” Cecil huffs and leaves the room without another word.

********

There are three things Cecil learns by the end of the first week in the new house:

  1.        Despite the near constant terrified screams ringing through the city due to the terror of everyday life, Carlos absolutely hates yelling indoors.
  2.        For all of his efforts to keep the bathroom tidy at all times, Cecil somehow always manages to smear toothpaste all over the counter.
  3.        Setting up the Wi-Fi is hard to do when the Faceless Old Woman has somehow managed to get to it first.



“Welcome home, Carlos!” Cecil calls from their upstairs bedroom when he hears the front door close.

Carlos sighs, though Cecil can’t hear it from where he is, and trudges up the stairs.

“I always come right up when I get home, Cecil. You don’t have to yell just to greet me.”

“I can’t help it. I get excited when you return.”

Cecil takes a lilac blouse out from the closet and holds it up beside a slightly darker dress shirt, giving both items a critical eye. Carlos chuckles and shakes his head before walking into the bathroom.

This time, Cecil hears it when Carlos sighs.

“Cecil, you got toothpaste on the door of the medicine cabinet.”

“Would you be kind enough to wipe it up for me, dear?”

“Already did. I know you don’t mean to do it, but it’s kind of gross when you leave toothpaste everywhere.”

The toilet flushes and Carlos walks back into the bedroom, flopping onto the bed with arms spread out. Cecil sighs this time, frowning at the way the once perfectly made bed has now been turned into a decently well-made bed.

“I’m sorry. I will be more careful in the future.”

“Anyway, I bought some invisible apple pie flavored ice cream so we can try to bribe the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives in Our Home— _Our_ home,”  Carlos pauses and Cecil can’t help but to smile when he turns around to see Carlos’s wide grin. “—to give us the router back. Can you tell where she is?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Later then.”

Carlos shifts to lay on his side for a quick nap.

********

There are three things Carlos and Cecil learn by the end of the first week in the new house:

  1.        Despite all prior claims that the other is perfect, both are in possession of a vast amount of imperfections.
  2.        For all their excitement over making a home together, learning to live together is a process.
  3.        Neither of them ever wants to live separately again.



“Welcome home, Cecil. I missed you.”

Carlos grins at Cecil from across the table, setting a large salad bowl in the middle. Cecil grins right back, handing Carlos a bouquet of flowers found only in Night Vale—ones Cecil knows Carlos has been meaning to get samples of to study—and a bottle of the finest wine he could afford. It isn’t the best, but it’s better than the cheap crap they usually have.

“I missed you, too, Carlos.”

Carlos pulls the chicken out of the oven and adds a little more seasoning to the vegetables while Cecil sets the table. When the table is set, Cecil takes a seat, and pours both of them a drink. Carlos brings the food to the table, throws the oven mitts to the side, and takes his seat across from Cecil.

“We did it.” Carlos says, still grinning.

“We really did.” Cecil responds, also grinning.

“We made a home together.” They both say, grinning at each other with all the love in their hearts.


End file.
